Ask Me and Maybe I'll Answer
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: [on hiatus] Ask the idiotic, psycho, and huggable cast of Spiral your most pressing questions. Anything goes, so have at it! Rating may be changed, depending on the content of the questions. Yaoi, yuri, het, and plain insane questions welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Howdy, Bla Chi! And all you other, normal, boring people... welcome to this crack fic! Ask your questions, get your answers, rinse and repeat as needed. Anything goes, so spam the characters at your pleasure!

O.o.. and if anyone has questions for me, go right ahead with them as well, I'll answer if I can XD

Kousuke: This is...retarded.

Rio: No, that's you, Kousuke.

Kousuke: I'm not retarded!

Ayumu: (sighs) Are you dragging everyone into this?

KA (me o.o): Yup, that means Hizumi and Yaiba and Kirie and...anyone else you can think of O.o

Kalelle: What about me?

Kanone: You're not even a character!

Kalelle: But people like me...

Ayumu: It's because you're not annoying.

Kousuke: And you don't suck.. most of the time.

Kiyotaka: I'm not doing this.

KA: Oh, yes, you are... or I'll chain you up next to Hizumi and Yaiba

Kiyotaka:...

Ayumu: (sweatdrops) Can't I just go...wait..(looks at Kiyotaka) You're back, I don't have anything to angst about.. crap!

Kousuke: How about the fact that you have to deal with-

Hiyono: I'm heeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Ayumu:...(angsts)

KA: So...anyway...we'll work on Ayumu, get those questions in!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I was going to wait until more questions were asked, but no one's getting alerts from the site, I don't think, so it might be a while. With that said, here are your answers!**  
**

* * *

**Animestar73:**

_Rio: How do you know how to work bombs at such a young age?_

Rio: Wellllllll, I wasn't going to let onto my secret, but since you asked, I'll reveal it!

Kousuke: She doesn't have any secrets, she just has too much time on her hands.

Rio: I have secrets!

Kousuke: Oh yeah, like what?

Rio: Like I'd tell _you, _Kousuke (sticks her tongue out) Anyway, back to the question. I can work with bombs so well because I found a passion for it at a very young age, and like all Blade Children, I catch on quick and have great mental abilities. Well...almost all.. (looks at Kousuke)

Kousuke: Hey, I'd like to see you win a game of poker against me!

Rio: See? That's your only skill, luck.

Kousuke: (huffs) Is not...

_Kanone: Are you obsessed with Eyes?_

Kalelle: He is

Kanone: Define obsessed..

Kalelle: Can't think about anything else, your whole life revolves around them, you relate everything to them, whatever they say is law and nothing else matters...

Kanone: Hm... then I guess I am.

Eyes: You're not that desperate are you?

Kanone: Perhaps, but I'm still awesome at the same time.

Kalelle:...right, next question.

_Eyes: Why do you hate the world_

Eyes:...(looks around) Have you seen the world?

Kanone: It's full of idiots

Rio: Like Kousuke

Kousuke: I'm not an idiot!

Kalelle: (sweatdrops) Well, most people are self-centered, greedy, rude, and violent.. but they have their good points, too...

Kanone: Gods, no, not another speech!

Kalelle: I wasn't going to..

Eyes: Yes, you were. And I believe they answered my question for me sufficiently.

_Kiyotaka: Do you hate Madoka? I do._

Kiyotaka: I don't care enough for her to hate her.

Madoka: Well, you had better not hate me, you married me!

Ayumu: Yeah...why'd you do that again?

Kiyotaka: (rolls his eyes) I have my reasons.

Madoka: It's because he loves _me_, no one else.

Ayumu: (coughs) Sure he does...

Kiyotaka: I don't love you, either.

Madoka: Why not!?

Kiyotaka: Quite a few reasons.

_Madoka: Why are you such an meany to Ayumu-chan_

Madoka: (still seething) Because he's a loser!

Kousuke: There ya go!

Madoka: Shut up, idiot

Kousuke:...(sighs)

Ayumu: I think she's drunk...

Kiyotaka: No, she's nice when she's drunk.

Ayumu: Was she drunk when you two met?

Kiyotaka: Actually...

Madoka: So you love me because I'm drunk?!

Kiyotaka: No.

Madoka: And I'm not mean to Ayumu, but he sticks his nose in where it doesn't belong

Ayumu: And I help you, and wash your clothes, and cook your dinner...

Madoka: And he thinks he's better than me and doesn't respect me!

Kousuke: He doesn't respect anyone

Kanone: Sure he does, just not her.

_Ayumu: Ayumu if you were gay would you be top or bottom?_

Ayumu: (blushes) Why do I get the sex question?

Kanone: Bottom.

Kalelle: Bottom.

Eyes: Bottom.

Kousuke: Bottom.

Ayumu: (sweatdrops) Next question, please.

_Ryoko: I think out of all the Blade Children you are the sanist. I have no questions about your sanity._

Kousuke: Sanity? She just doesn't talk a lot. She wasn't even in half of the damn series!

Ryoko: Or perhaps it's because I'm the only one not obsessed with Ayumu or killing.. (looks at Kanone) Or killing Ayumu.

Kanone: (sweatdrops) But now I'm focused on doing something else to him...

Ayumu: (moves closer to Kalelle) You're the normal twin, right?

Kalelle: Compared to that? Yes

Ryoko:...anyway, thanks for the compliment.

_Kousuke: I like your hair, how do you manage it?_

Kousuke: All natural, baby.

Rio: (holds up hair gel) Really, then whose is this?

Ryoko: ...(holds up hair dye) And this?

Ayumu: (sweatdrops) Why would you..._want _your hair that color?

Kousuke: Those aren't mine, I swear!

KA: Uh huh...anyway, next!

_Kalelle: Nice to meet you!_

Kalelle: Why, thank you, it's a pleasure to meet you as well (smiles)

Kanone: Before he starts on another speech...

_To all of you: Are you guys being held there against your will? Should i call the police?_

Kousuke: The police don't do any good.

Madoka: Hey!

Ayumu: It's true, they couldn't even find Kiyotaka...

Kiyotaka: (rolls his eyes) Neither could you.

Ayumu: Yeah, but I never actually tried...

Kanone: I knew where he was, but you never asked me

Ayumu:...(sweatdrops)

Rio: And this is fun!

Ryoko: (shrugs) I don't mind it

Kalelle: I enjoy it, I don't get out much

Kanone: It's because you're inside screwing your boyfriends all day

Kalelle: (sweatdrops)

Eyes: This is my place, I'd hope I'm not here against my will.

KA: What? It was the most obvious place to hold something like this... oh, and thanks for reviewing and asking!

**Rin:**

_Ayumu: do u have or show any feelings toward hiyono?_

Ayumu: Honestly? She's... like an annoying sister or best friend... it's nothing romantic.

Hiyono: (cries) Why won't you just admit you love me?!

Ayumu: Because...I don't?

Kalelle: (pats Hiyono's head) It's alright, he still cares for you more than most...maybe more than anyone.

Hiyono: That's true.. (glomps Ayumu) How sweet!

Ayumu:...(looks at Kalelle) This _isn't _better.

Kalelle: (chuckles and shrugs)

KA: At least she's not crying anymore? Make her food and she'll stop talking... thanks for reviewing and asking!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, instead of waiting for more reviews, I figure I'll just go with the ones I have now. So enjoy!

A/N: Thanks, also to rin for reviewing again, hope you enjoy it**  
**

* * *

**irrelevantmaverick:**

_1st q: Eyes is a quarter English, so what's the rest of him:p_

Eyes: (quirks an eyebrow)

Kanone: More fangirls, it looks like..

Eyes: Yes, you two should have a lot in common...

Kanone: (rolls his eyes) The rest of him is one eighth Scottish, one sixteenth Irish, one quarter American, three sixteenth Swedish, and one eighth Polish.

Eyes:...

Kousuke: No, he's one quarter English, one half Prissy Rich Boy, one eighth Mightier-Than-Thou Attitude, one quarter Arrogance, one eighth Stubborn Bastard, one fifth-...wait, how much is that?

Ryoko: Idiot.

Eyes: I'm none of any of those things.

Rio: He's 100 percent awesome!

Eyes: (sighs)

Kanone: Well, then, tell all the fangirls what you really are.

Eyes: I'm really not human at all, so does it matter?

Kanone: (sweatdrops)

KA: Uh...and since the authoress doesn't really know, we'll leave it at that and go onto the next question..

_2nd q: Ayumu, when will you believe in yourself? Just think, "I can kick my brother's butt any day!" or have u already tried that?_

Ayumu: I haven't seen my brother enough _to _try that...

Kanone: Not like he would..

Kousuke: Or could..

Eyes: He is a loser, after all.

Ayumu: Hey!

Kiyotaka: It's true, just accept it and leave me alone.

Ayumu: (sweatdrops) No, you're my brother.

Kiyotaka: Well, actually, you were adopted.

Kanone: Actually, you're his clone...

Ayumu: Wah!

KA: Aw.. (hugs Ayumu) You're making the poor kid cry

Ayumu: Are they done telling me things yet?

Kanone: Hm...no

Ayumu: (runs away)

KA: So...I guess he'll get around to that whole confidence thing...never?

Rio: I believe in you, Little Narumi!

Kanone: I don't

Kousuke: But he beat you...

Kanone: Yes, but he's a wimp, he acted like I was strangling him when I picked him up by his shirt.

KA: Stop being mean to poor Ayumu.. next question!

_3rd q: Ryoko, why do u like Kousuke (I like him too but just asking)?_

Ryoko: Honestly? If we weren't friends from our childhood, I'd want nothing to do with the idiot.

Kousuke: She just can't resist my charm

Ryoko: Like I said...

Rio: No one likes Kousuke, they all just pretend.. he'd follow us around anyway, so we try to make it easier on ourselves.

Kousuke: Well... shows how much you know!

Rio: You don't have anywhere else to go, Kousuke, you're a bum and you mooch off Eyes.

Kousuke: Look who's talking, you whine and complain if he doesn't buy you those damned melons, and you spend all your time in the hospital anyway, you're mooching off of society!

KA: Uh..before this goes on anymore.. next reviewer.. thanks for asking and reviewing!

**JennyKim319:**

_Eyes: How do you keep you're hair so shiny, and pretty, and soft?_

Eyes: Pantene Pro-V leave-in conditioner.

Kanone: Gods, if you were anymore girly...

Kousuke: He's more girly than Ryoko...

Kanone: That's not hard, Kousuke, you're more girly than Ryoko

Kousuke: I am not!

Ryoko: He is not!...you just made me agree with Kousuke (tackles Kanone)

KA: Oh dear... well, anyway.. thanks for asking and reviewing!

**Animestar73:**

_Kiyotaka: How do you feel about Ayumu-chan being gay? And bottoming no less (or do you secretly don't mind) evil fangirl smirk_

Kiyotaka:...

Ayumu: (sweatdrops) Next question, please.

Kiyotaka: (shrugs) He was good for a go or two, but he gets boring.

Kanone: (hugs Ayumu) But he's so cute and squishy.

Ayumu:...don't call me that

Kanone: But you are (pokes him) See?

Ayumu: (hangs his head)

Kanone: Adorable (pulls him off into a closet)

KA: Well, there goes them..

_Ayumu: You being my favorite character and fave uke i am gonna ask a special question for you! But first let me say that once i am gonna write a Spiral fanfic you are going to be the uke and are gonna be fucked by every single bishie on this show! Muhahahaha! SO here's my question: Who do you want to be first?_

Ayumu: (still in the closet with Kanone)

KA: Well, I think that answers that...

_Kousuke: What's your job?_

Kousuke: Well...

Rio: He doesn't have one.

Ryoko: He's a bum.

Hiyono: Did you not see him sleeping on the park bench? I have pictures.

Kousuke: The hell? Why do you have pictures?

Hiyono: Oh, no reason...

KA: ...right, well, then... Kousuke's a bum with no job

Kousuke: I never said that!

KA: But it's true, just deal

_Rio: At a young age? Like when?_

Rio: Around when I was eight or nine.

Kousuke: So.. a year ago?

Rio: I'm the same age as you, Kousuke!

Kousuke: Sure you are...

Rio: (huffs and hugs her stuffed kitty)

KA: No comment to any of that...

_Ryoko: Would you rather be paired up with Kousuke or do everything in your power to hook him up with a guy?_

Ryoko: Paired up with him? He's a friend, that's it.. a very good friend, but still just a friend.. he can do whatever he pleases with whoever he pleases.

Kousuke: Like I'd want to be paired with you, anyway...

KA: I detect bitterness...

_Madoka: How would you like to die? sharpens knives_

Madoka: Ayumu! Help!

Ayumu: (_still _in closet with Kanone)

Kousuke: Goddamn...

KA: Looks like you're screwed... and I vote long and painful

_Kanone and Eyes: When's your wedding date? Can I come?_

Eyes:...(looks to closet)

Kanone: (sticks his head out) Whenever the bride wants (winks and goes back in)

Eyes:...

KA: Just don't plan on any kids... or Kanone ever having sex again...

_To all: Do you think i am an insane yaoi fangirl with her only goal in mind is to see bishie being fucked? Muhahaahahaha!_

Kanone: (muffled yes)

Ayumu: (muffled moan)

Kiyotaka: (leaves)

Kousuke: I know you're scaring me much in the way Hiyoko does...

Hiyono: It's _Hiyono_! Hi! Yo! No!

Kousuke: Uh huh, whatever (so not paying attention)

Hiyono: (fuming) And yes, you are, but it's okay. Yaoi rocks!

Ryoko: I didn't until this question.

Rio: What's fucked?

Eyes:...(hands her a melon)

Madoka: (dead)

KA: Well, I'm starting, to.. but yaoi's awesome and should be loved by all and... I just agreed with Hiyono.. gods, kill me now! . , thanks for asking and reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

w00t! Well, here's chapter four. Enjoy**!  
**

* * *

**L'Arc Hyde:**

_Q1: Why doesn't Rio ever grow? Is she not drinking her milk, or what? Does she not like it? She's shorter than Ed._

Rio: I like milk fine, and I'm not that short!

Kousuke: Her mother was actually a midget...

Rio: She was not!

Kanone: No, but she was much shorter than average

Rio: So what? She was better than _your _mother.

Kanone: Most were better than my mother...

Eyes: (nods)

_Q2: Why doesn't Kanone take some anger management classes? They'd do him a world of good. Not all problems can be solves with mindless bunny sex._

Suki: Like hell!

KA: Oh, what the hell? Get out, this isn't your question, why are you even here?

Suki: I'm the Great Suki-sama, pay attention. I can be wherever I want.

Eyes:... (sighs)

KA: Ignore him, please...if you can...Kanone, answer.

Kanone: I don't need anger management, I'm fine with the way I am.

Kalelle: He's really not that bad as long as you stay on his good side.

Kanone: See? There you have it. Kalelle says I'm good, then I am.

Kalelle: (sweatdrops) Since when did my word become law?

KA: Since you agreed with Kanone..

_Q3: How does Kalelle (really) feel about Hizumi?_

Kalelle: (sweatdrops) Well, it's hard to say. Sometimes, he's fine, but other times he's very... hard to deal with.. and I'm not trying to sugar coat it, just sometimes it's difficult to talk with him.

Kanone: Like when he's angsting?

Kalelle: Please, stay out of my questions. Anyway, I do care for him, I just wish he'd lighten up a bit and not be so bitter towards so many. It won't do him any good to get depressed at every little thing, and if he didn't worry so much about what everyone said, then he'd probably be a lot happier.

Kanone: I don't think him and happy go together..

Kalelle: (sighs) They do, he just...I don't know why he lets what people say affect him so much, but I suppose some people are just like that... like Suki.

Suki: Hey!

KA: Don't bring him into it anymore than necessary..

Kalelle: Whoops... well, I do hope that answer sufficed.

KA: I'm sure it did...

_Q4: Is pink Kirie's natural hair color? The color leads me to assume that she's actually Kousuke's mother or something._

Kirie: The hell, I actually have a question?

Eyes: Yes, you do, so answer it..

Kirie: Right... well, of course it's my natural hair color. And me be Kousuke's mother? Yeah, right!

Kanone: Besides, Kousuke's mother is dead.

Kousuke: Hey, shut up!

Kanone: For...speaking the truth?

Kousuke: Yes!

KA: Oh dear...uh, well.. there's your answer...I think... thanks for asking and reviewing!

**JennyKim319:**

_To all: What's you're favorite anime(s)/manga(s), besides Spiral (wait, do one of you NOT like Spiral...? Oo)_

Kanone: I don't.

Eyes: You wouldn't...

Kanone: Why would I? I get killed by _Hizumi _of all people in the manga and beaten by Ayumu in the anime.

Ayumu: Have you ever considered that maybe you just suck?

Kanone: (sweatdrops) Anyway.. so answer the question, I don't really have much time on my hands, but what I've seen on S-cry-ed, I like.

Ayumu: I don't really watch or read anime or manga.. I'm too busy cooking or beating Kanone..

Kanone: It was once!

Ayumu: Uh huh... (shrugs) But I like-

Kanone: Oh, I like Sensitive Pornograph.

Ayumu:...

Kanone: What?

Ayumu: (shakes his head) Perv...and Trigun.

Kousuke: (sweatdrops) Well, anything action, really... but Cowboy Bebop is nice.

Ryoko: (shrugs) I'd go for Fullmetal if I had to choose.

Rio: Inuyasha! He's so cute with those little doggy ears! Ooh, or Loveless, or-

KA: Before she names all of the anime and manga with animal people in them... Kiyotaka?

Kiyotaka:...no.

KA:...right, well, then...

Ayumu: (sweatdrops)

KA: Eyes?

Eyes: (shrugs) Gravitation, and I'm not too fond of the Spiral manga.

KA: Oh, right...forgot Hiyono...

Hiyono: At least you got my name right (glares at Kousuke) Anyway! I like any romance or love story, but my absolute favorite of all time is Spiral, of course! Especially that episode where Ayumu played the piano, even though he thought no one was listening, I heard him!

Ayumu:..(sighs)

KA: And your second favorite?

Hiyono: Oh...it's hard to choose...but I have to agree with Eyes, Gravitation is so wonderful! Shuichi's adorable and Eiri is just plain hot! They make the cutest couple!

KA: Before she fangirls anymore... next question.

_Kanone: Do you ever fantasize Eyes as a girl?_

Kanone: (sweatdrops) No, I've had Eyes as a girl...or...the girl version of Eyes... (points to Polaris) That.

Ayumu: (sweatdrops as well)

Kanone: Besides, I'm gay, I'd much prefer Eyes' body as is.

KA: I doubt many would disagree...thanks for asking and reviewing!

**Animestar73:**

_Ryoko: What collage do you want to go to?_

Ryoko: Well, if I had a choice, I'd go somewhere local.

Kousuke: So she could stay near me.

Ryoko:...no, so I could be here incase anything happened. Idiot.

Kousuke: Incase anything happened to me.

Rio: Hopeless...

Ryoko: Since I won't be attending collage, however, I haven't looked into any too much.

KA: I think that's the shortest response we've had..

_To all: Are all of you naturally from Japan?_

Eyes: I'm from England...

Kanone: I'm from America, though, my family's from Germany

Kalelle: I'm from a lab...

Rio: The rest of us are from Japan!

Kousuke: As if you couldn't tell by our names...

KA: True... wow, another short response, what's going on?

Kanone: Suki left.

KA: Ah, that explains it. Thanks for asking and reviewing!

**irrelevantmaverick:**

_Q1: Kanone, I heard you like cats. But what would you name your cats?_

Kanone: Well, my last cat was named Mr. Fluffykins, but...that was completely by accident...

Kousuke: He let Rio name it

Rio: It's cute!

Kousuke: For a kid

Kanone: Before I agree with Kousuke... I do have another...cat...ish.. thing now...

Kalelle: It's a chimera.

Kanone: Yeah, he is.. his name is Yasashii.

Kousuke: What kind of name is that?

Rio: Aw, it sounds cute!

Kousuke: You think everything sounds cute.

Kanone: (hugs a large chimera next to him) He's sweet.

Kalelle: (chuckles and shakes his head)

KA: Aw... uh, anyway...

_Q2: Kiyotaka, when are you going to cut your hair? Your short hair looked cute (though not as cute as Ayu's)_

Kanone: See? He _is _adorable, others agree (hugs Ayumu)

Ayumu: (sweatdrops)

Kiyotaka: I see no reason to cut my hair.

Kousuke: Let's do it right now! (holds up razor)

Ayumu: I wouldn't suggest that...

Kiyotaka: (throws a lamp at Kousuke, whacking him in the head with it)

Kousuke:...(falls on the floor, bleeding)

Kanone:...(kicks him into a closet and shuts the door) All better.

KA: (sweatdrops) Uh...ignore that...

_Q3: Madoka, for Ayu's sake, when will you at least help with the chores? TREAT HIM NICELY TOO_

Madoka: Hey, he does it, why should I stop him?

Ayumu: I do it because I'm too young to move out.

Madoka: Oh be quiet, I want something besides curry tonight.

Ayumu:...(sets down a clean plate) There, nothing. It's different.

Madoka: (glares) Start cooking! (hugs on Kiyotaka's arm) Make him be nice.

Kiyotaka: (looks at her) Get off.

Madoka: Not even my own husband is nice to me!

Kanone: It's what you get.

KA: I do have to agree... thanks for asking and reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

**Moisoha: **

_To Ayumu: Do you, or do you not like the fact that Kiyotaka has longer hair and that Kanone hasn't decided that he wants your hair?_

Ayumu: (sweatdrops) Well, it does get in the way of his eyes... (brushes hair out of Kiyotaka's eyes)

Kiyotaka:...(glares)

Ayumu:...maybe that's why.. and as for Kanone... he'd look scary with my hair

KA: (holds up manipulated photo of Kanone with Ayumu's hair) Yes, yes he would

Kanone:...

Ayumu: Even though, your hair _does _look a lot like Kiyotaka's...

Kanone: It just looks like my father's...

Ayumu: Mmhmm... you want Kiyotaka's hair, don't you?

Kanone: I'm not jealous of his sexy hair!

Ayumu: (snorts)

KA: Sexy hair...? Next question, _please_...

_To Kanone: So, why haven't you changed your hair yet?_

Kanone: I said I'm not jealous! You want proof?!

Kousuke: Hell yes, here! (shaves Kanone's head)

Kanone:...

Kousuke: Oh...whoops...

Ryoko:...baka

Kanone: (kills Kousuke) I'll be back.. (walks off)

Ayumu: Where's he...?

Eyes: Hair implants, maybe?

Ayumu:...I want a new boyfriend

_To Eyes: If you're partially English, then why are you constantly in Japan?_

Eyes: I need to stay with these idiots (motions to Kousuke, Rio, and Ryoko) They'd never survive without me.

Kousuke: We would, too!

Rio: Kousuke, you bum! You have to sleep on a park bench when you're not mooching off Eyes!

Kousuke: Like you're much better, you'd go into withdraw if he didn't constantly shove melons down your throat!

Eyes: This is exactly my point...

_To Hiyono: If you weren't part of the series, then which boy from Spiral would you go after(other than Ayumu because that's too obvious)_

Hiyono: Ooh, there's so few to choose from...

Kousuke: What are you talking about? There's plenty of guys in Spiral.. there's me, Kanone, Kiyotaka...

Ayumu: Yeah, and don't forget Wataya, Kanzaka, Imazato...

Kousuke: Why would she want those old guys when she could have _me_?!

Hiyono: Well, Kanzaka _did _have a lot of power...

Kousuke: You're choosing Kanzaka over me!?

Hiyono: And he was dedicated, giving his life for his mission!

Kousuke: You're kidding me! He'd give all of our lives for his mission!

Rio: But taking our lives _was _his mission.

KA: Well, Hiyono, what's your final answer?

Hiyono: Well, as many good features as Kanzaka had, he was evil, so... Kiyotaka! He has that whole mysterious thing going on... and if he's even more talented than Ayumu, I bet he's just as good a cook!

Kiyotaka:... (walks off)

KA: Well... there's that... thanks for asking and reviewing!

**Anime Yaoi Lover:**

_To KA: Why do you hate Madoka so much?_

Because she's an evil woman? She probably conned Kiyotaka into the marriage...

Ayumu: She's not.. _that _bad...

KA: She treats you like her bitch!

Ayumu: Uh...well...

Kiyotaka: Not even you can find something good to say?

Ayumu: (sweatdrops) No comment

KA: And that's why..

_To the producers of the Spiral anime, maybe you can talk for them?: Why in the world would everyone go off in the last episode (of the anime, I know the book goes on) with the attitude of "I know there are people trying to kill me and I know they're prob'ly going to succeed, and I'll die before I'm 20, but I'm gonna be all happy-happy and skip off and have fing picnics in the park because I'm all happy and everything!"? shakes head_

KA: O.o...

Ayumu: Jeez...

KA: Um... well... I can only assume that the producers wanted to have that whole happy ending with a bit of closure even though there _was _no closure since the questions _they _asked _weren't _answered...they wanted to give it a shot anyway and failed horribly at it since they couldn't continue with the show (which, I for one am partially glad for... for reasons I won't confess here). That's the best that I can guess.

_To KA: Is there a version of the manga in English?_

KA: Hm... I know there's a link, if you go into the forums in the Spiral section of this site. If you go to the forum that's entitled 'Spiral Manga Translation' there's a link there that'll take you to a site with some of the manga translated, but I'm not sure how far it's gotten... the manga _is _being licensed by a new company called Yen Press, but I haven't found (though, I haven't really looked) a release date of when any of it will actually be put to print.. TokyoPop _had _licensed it before, but dropped it (not sure why), and I think Yen Press picked it up recently. So, it will be eventually, but for now, you'll have to scrounge for scanlation sites.

_To Eyes: Um...maybe its just me, but why do you have an obsession with Ayumu and Kiyotaka?_

Eyes: Obsession? Hardly...

Ayumu: He loves us, don't let him fool you

Kanone: Well, who _couldn't _love you?

Ayumu: (sweatdrops) Exactly...

Kiyotaka:... (shakes his head)

Eyes: I don't have an obsession, but if you were cursed and told someone could be your savior, would you not do your best to find out all you could about them, too?

KA: So logical... isn't that Ayumu or Kiyotaka's job? Oh well, thanks for asking and reviewing!

**Hikari the Keyblade of Hope:**

_Q1: Ayumu, how do you feel about being the clone of Kiyotaka?_

Ayumu: Honestly? I've always seen Kiyotaka as my brother, since that's mostly all I've known him as... so no matter what he really is to me, I'll always see him as my brother.

Eyes: In other words, he's too optimistic and doesn't mind.

Kanone: I think it's cute

Ayumu: You think everything I do is cute

Kanone: It's because you're adorable (picks him up)

Ayumu: Gah! (clings to him) Don't pick me up...

Kanone: See? So cute!

_Q2: Everyone, which do you prefer? The Anime of Spiral or the Manga?_

Kousuke: Hasn't this question already been asked?

KA: Who cares? Answer again, bitch!

Kousuke:... you don't have to be so mean about it! (cries)

Rio: Baby.. and I like the anime better.. the melons look so much better in color!

Ryoko: Well, more people died in the manga, so I suppose I'd have to say that the anime was my preference..

Hiyono: I loved the manga, it really delved into my character and I wasn't just some stupid main character chick sidekick.

Ayumu: (shrugs) Both were alright, but the manga was more concrete and involved, so I suppose I'd go with that.

Kanone: If you even have to ask...

Eyes: Didn't like dying?

Kanone: About as much as you liked getting stabbed.

Eyes:...

Ayumu: Guessing they both picked the anime...

KA: Well, Kiyotaka?

Kiyotaka: The anime.

Ayumu: Why? You were hardly in it.. and only in my angsty flashbacks

Kiyotaka: Exactly.

KA: Well, isn't he just a barrel full of sunshine? Oh well, thanks for asking and reviewing!

**irrelevantmaverick: **

_Q1: Kanone, have you ever thought of growing your hair out? You'll be totally bishonen!_

Kanone: You mean I'm not already?

Ayumu: Well...

Kanone: I'm sexy, damn it!

Ayumu: Of course you are, love...

Kanone: (huffs) If I grow it out anymore, I'll look like a shag dog

Ayumu: That would be interesting to see...

_Q2: Eyes, do you wear glasses(you wear them in the manga sometimes) for looks or, due to writing lyrics in the middle of the night, your eyes are actually bad?_

Eyes: I wear them for style, of course.

Ayumu: Oh yeah, they're real sexy... (mutters) As sexy as Kanone...

Eyes: You mean like your fluffy, blue coat?

Ayumu: Hey, leave the coat out of this!

Kanone: Seriously... is that like one of Madoka's hand-me-downs or something?

Ayumu:... next question!

_Q3: Rio, what would you give your crush for valentines(Eyes, Ayumu are my guesses)?XD_

Rio: Well... I'd probably get Ayumu those knives he's always wanted off of that cooking show...

Hiyono: Those things again?

Ayumu: Hey, did you see them? He sliced through a _dictionary_

Kousuke: What the hell are you going to need to cut through in the kitchen that's as thick as a dictionary?

Ayumu: (blinks) Whoever said it was for the kitchen?

Kousuke:...

Rio:... or maybe I'll just get him a big teddy bear...

Kanone: He's kind of like a teddy bear

Ayumu: How the hell..?

Kanone: (hugs him) You're as huggable as one

Ayumu:... (sighs)

Rio: And for Eyes...well... I don't know, he already has everything he wants.. maybe chocolate?

Kousuke: Do you even know if he _likes _chocolate?

Rio: Who doesn't?

Eyes: I don't.

Rio: Oh... then I'll buy you a melon! You like those, right? You're always buying them for me..

Kousuke: Because you'll whine and complain if he doesn't.

Rio: I do not!

Kousuke: Right, sure you don't...

KA: Alright, children... behave now. Thanks for asking and reviewing!

**freya kurenai: **

_1. to Kiyotaka-chan: what evil minion from hell possessed you to marry Madoka? _

Kiyotaka: I was drunk. As soon as I sobered up, I realized what I did and ran off... the Blade Children were just a convenient excuse.

Ayumu: Damn, I should have done the same thing...

Madoka: I hate boys! (stalks off)

_2.to Ayumu-chan: why do you cook for Madoka if you don't want to? why don't you just let her starve to death?_

Ayumu: (sweatdrops) _You _try ignoring her rants... though, I think we chased her off with that last question..

_3. to Kousuke: i like you. my friend likes you. are you scared now?_

Rio: He might just die from shock that someone actually likes him..

Kousuke: Hey, plenty of people like me!

Rio: Like...who?

Kousuke: Like this chick and her friend!

Rio: That's just sad...

_4. to Kalelle: i like you. a lot. what would you do if i kidnapped you say, 5 times a month and force you to a photo shoot? _

Kalelle: (sweatdrops) Well... as long as my boyfriends don't mind...

Kanone: He's got enough of them... how many is it now? Five, six?

Kalelle: No... still four...

Kanone: (snickers)

Kalelle: Anyway.. (smiles) I'm flattered you like me.

Kanone: And you probably wouldn't have to force him to do anything.. just ask and he'll agree.

_5. to Rio: my friends say i'm like you. i'm not short, but i do have violent tendencies. what do you say to that? oh, and i like bunnies._

Rio: Well, if you have enemies to take down, the best way to do it is to do it effectively! And bunnies are adorable!

Kousuke: Psycho girl...

Rio: What was that?

Kousuke: Nothing...

_6. to Kanone-sama: Kanone-sama, why didn't you just kidnap Eyes when you kidnapped Madoka? it would've been easy right? and you could have left her to die in that warehouse then sent Ayumu off to Kousuke and you could have ran off with Eyes instead of leaving?!_

Kanone: Well, I wanted to get Ayumu...

Ayumu: It's true, he's like a puppy...

Kalelle: Puppy, where? (looks around, hiding behind Kanone)

Ayumu: Uh.. (points to Kanone) I was talking about him

Kalelle: (looks at Kanone) You're a dog? How could you betray me like that, my own brother?

Kanone: (sweatdrops) I'm not a dog..

Eyes: That's open for discussion..

_7. to Kiyotaka-chan: I'm doing a fic wherein i pair you up with a sexy thief. what can you say about that?_

Kiyotaka:...(ignores her)

Ayumu: I don't think he cares...

Kanone: That's normal

_8. to all: ... is Madoka as annoying as hell?_

Ayumu: Uh... (pays attention to something else)

Kiyotaka: She was annoying even when I was drunk

Kanone: She talks too much

Kousuke: Don't know, never met her.. but she sounds annoying

Rio: You guys are so mean, I'm sure she's just lonely

Eyes: She's only lonely because she drives everyone off

Ryoko: (staying out of it)

Hiyono: I don't think she's that bad!

KA: You wouldn't... and hell yes

_9. to Ayumu-chan: do you honestly like anyone?_

Ayumu: Of course I do.. I like Kanone and Eyes, Ryoko and Rio aren't that bad.. even Kousuke's standable on occasion.. and I like my brother fine, and Kalelle and Suki

Kanone: He's just so friendly.. maybe you should have asked who he _doesn't _like..

Ayumu: What makes you think there's someone I don't like?

Kanone: No one likes everyone...not even Kalelle

Kalelle: Well, not everyone will get along with everyone else...

_10. to Eyes: ... my best friend always play your role. i play Kanone. our conversations aren't always sane. can you tell me if your conversations with him are in the same vein?_

Eyes: Well, seeing as how Kanone isn't sane...

Kanone: I'm perfectly sane

Eyes:...right, then I'll simply answer yes

Kanone: (huffs) How cruel, you should be nicer to your mentor

Eyes: Perhaps if my mentor didn't act like a child...

_11. to Kanone: i honor you and respect you above everything in this world- my best friend says I'm starting to act like you more and more. please tell me how i can be more like you?_

Kanone: How flattering.. well, you need to be a pedophile, get a clone that's unbearably nice, have a rapist pedophile for a father, obsess over Kiyotaka for a bit, go on random killing sprees, be unhealthily obsessed with blood...

Ayumu: Basically, just go insane

Kanone: I'm not insane! And you love me, what does that say about you?

Ayumu: There's no one I don't like, who says _I'm _sane?

Kalelle: They're all crazy

Kanone: Hey, you came from me!

Kalelle: Don't put it like that...

Kanone:... agreed

KA: (snickers) Isn't that a nice thought? Thanks for asking and reviewing!

**Akanthae-hime: **

_Kousuke - I bet you want Madoka. In the bad, adultery way._

Kousuke: They found me out! (runs away)

Ayumu:...

Eyes: Well, it's about as close to gay as you can get while still being straight

KA:... (snorts) Nooooooo comment..

Kousuke: (from in the distance) And yes, my hair does rock!

KA: Right, sure it does... thanks for asking and reviewing!

**inuwolf04:**

_question for eyes: why don't u beat Kanone up when he goes off with Ayumu?_

Eyes: If Kanone wants to be with Ayumu, that's his choice

Kanone: Damn straight it is!

Suki: Hey! That's my catch phrase!

Eyes:...get out of my question

Suki: Hell no, I'm here now, you're not getting rid of me!

Eyes: (sighs)

KA: And we'll be stuck with him for the rest of the chapter... thankfully, it's almost over.. thanks for asking and reviewing!

**L'Arc Hyde:**

_Q1: What's Eyes' favorite food? _

Eyes: Coconut jellybeans

KA: Don't ask, please... such an inside joke

_Q2: Since Suki's part cat demon, would he be territorial with another cat if...oh, say...Marmalade...was around for too long? And would he get along with Kanone's cats?_

Suki: See, here's the thing you don't get... I'm just so damn awesome that no one can even compare. So I don't care who else is around, as long as they worship me.

Eyes: But... there's so few that do worship you...

Suki: Are you kidding? I have Marmalade, Ai, Ginji...

Eyes: That's three...

Suki: And all those closet worshippers that just won't admit how awesome and great they really think I am.

Eyes:...right

_Q3: How many times a day does Kanone fuck Ayumu?_

KA: Is this fic rated M yet? I think it's going to have to be now..

Eyes: Most here can't even count that high and the ones that do don't care enough to

KA: (looks at Kousuke) So you mean it's over five?

Eyes: Precisely

Kousuke: Hey! I can count higher than five!

KA: Wow, so you learned a new trick? Good boy! Here's a Scooby Snack (tosses Scooby Snack to him)

Kousuke: Bastard! (stalks off...again)

KA: To answer the question...let's just go with a lot

_Q4: Who would Kiyotaka have sex with if he had to choose between Hizumi and Kousuke?_

KA: Uh...

Kiyotaka: I'd rather sleep with Belial.

KA: Ouch

Ayumu: And if you _had _to pick one or the other?

Kiyotaka: I would never have to.

Ayumu: Oh come on, just answer the question..

Kiyotaka: I did, it's no.

Ayumu: No fun..

KA: Bet he'd pick Kousuke... you know he has a secret redhead fetish... oh well, thanks for asking and reviewing!

**Animestar73:**

KA: O.o.. well, you didn't ask anything, but thanks for reviewing, anyway! (and damn this chapter was long)

* * *

A/N: Just a note, due to the content of the questions, I think I _am _going to put this fic under M after the next chapter so it doesn't get complained about.. o.o, though, I doubt anyone would.. if they do, I'll take them down with my legion of reviewers XD. 


End file.
